


A New Page

by DancingDragon42



Series: MCU Flash Meme 2016 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes DOES live happily in the tower, Drawing, M/M, MCU flashfic meme 2016, Nevermind Civil War, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/DancingDragon42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's given up distracting himself while Bucky is out without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Page

**Author's Note:**

> My response to week one of the MCU Flash Meme-A story entitled “A New Beginning” Which I didn't call "A New Beginning"-Oops.
> 
> Check out the rest of the weekly prompts and responses here: http://mcuflashmeme.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> "Flash Fic" to means no beta so please excuse or politely point out any errors you may find.

Eventually Steve gives up. Super soldier or not, there’s only so long he can keep himself distracted at the gym. Sure, his body can take it, (although maybe the heavy bag can’t) but it stops keeping him preoccupied after a while. A shopping trip should really not take this long anyway. Maybe they just didn’t tell him they’re back.

Still, when he gets back to the floor he shares with Bucky, it’s still empty. He has to remind himself that Pepper would have called if something went wrong, but he manages to keep his heart rate steady. 

Tony had called Steve a “helicopter parent” when he balked at Pepper and Bucky going out by themselves. He’s not sure the exact definition of that phrase, but given the current unease in the pit of his stomach after only four hours of Bucky at the mall without him, Steve’s probably going to have to admit Tony was right. 

Not to his face of course. But yeah, he needs to let go a bit.

In the meantime, there’s no ignoring his ridiculous metabolism. Steve’s piling the ingredients for an impressive sandwich onto the kitchen island when he looks to the edge of the counter a note resting on top of a book.

_Steve,_  
_Try to fill this with some stuff that’s a little less depressing. Your old one creeps me right the fuck out._  
_Bucky_

Steve’s face heats as he puts the note aside to examine the sketchbook beneath. The contents of his now nearly full book did tend to range from dreary nostalgia to outright horror. But, as Sam would say, he’s working through some stuff. 

Doesn’t mean he wanted Bucky to have to see that.

Still, when Steve cracks back the cover to that first crisp new page, he can’t ignore the symbolism of all that open space before him. Things have been looking up lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first thing I have written in years. Find me on tumblr at [justaphage](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justaphage%20)


End file.
